A known roll is described for example in connection with a material bed roll mill in DE-A-42 10 395. In this known construction a chill-cast roll casing is fixed on a basic roll body so as to be replaceable, and profiling weld beads can be applied on the outer surface or the outer circumferential surface of this roll casing according to certain designs in such a way that a profiled cladding for protection against wear is produced with outwardly projecting hard material strips applied by build-up welding and depressions between these strips into which particles of mill feed material are pressed and thus form an autogenous wear protection for the casing surface. At the same time these measures create a good capacity for drawing in the material to be comminuted in the grinding gap between the two rolls.
The object of the invention is to make further improvements to such a roll, to improve the a method of producing such roll, and to provide an improved a material bed roller mill so that a particularly durable wear protection of the roll surface can be ensured as well as a reliable capacity for drawing in material and co-operation of such rolls even in the case of relatively low consumption of hard material.